Quest for Origin
by Savannah Silverstone
Summary: A young boy gets washed up on the shore of Camp Half Blood with no memories whatsoever of his life before. How did he end up there? Is it all just a coincidence? Or is it a message from the Gods? What's with his uncanny skill with the bow?
1. Prologue

**EDITED VERSION**

_Gods sometimes bestow gifts on humans they believe are worthy..._

_He still wants his revenge but there's one way to fix things, to change things..._

_I left him with most of my power to save Olympus..._

_Please help him. He will not be able to do it alone..._

It was raining very hard that night. Usually the weather in camp is controllable but regardless of the camper's efforts to calm the storm, the rain still kept pouring.

The lightning kept flashing outside the window... The thunder kept giving off startling sounds…

Because of all that, Percy couldn't sleep. More specifically, he couldn't go back to sleep.

It was a dream that woke him up just a couple of minutes ago. In that dream he got a vague iris message. There were many things he wasn't sure of when he got it. First of all, was it real or was it just a creation of his ADHD stricken mind? He couldn't tell then but he knew that if someone was desperate enough to give him a message, he'd probably be getting more clues in the next few days.

Even with that reassurance, he still couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned on the bed, hoping the rain would stop. The weather wasn't helping at all in curbing the mystery of the dream and giving him a few more hours of rest.

After a few minutes of tossing and turning in his bed he started to hear panicked voices outside his cabin.

It was only Chiron at first. He could not make out the words at first, only the low and unique drone of his voice and the galloping and clip clop of the hooves that followed but as Percy pulled himself out of bed and started to shrug off his sleepiness, he was slowly able to recognize more of the voices murmuring outside his cabin

He heard the distinctive voices of Clarisse, Travis, Connor and all the other campers, and the slamming of doors which he assumed was from them hurriedly exiting their cabins

_What's happening?_ Percy thought as he sleepily made his way towards the door. Shaking away the last bouts of sleepiness, he opened the door as Annabeth was about to knock.

"Annabeth… What's happening? Why is everyone awake at this time?" Percy asked.

Annabeth took a glance at the wave of campers who were following Chiron.

"Percy… Something or Someone interfered with the boundaries of camp. It left a very powerful signal. Hurry! Let's go check it out." She clutched her boy friends hand and pulled him through the storm in an attempt to catch up with the campers who were nearing the boundary.

Percy didn't even have time to put on shoes. He followed his girlfriend barefoot, making a sustained effort not to slip and fall on the muddied ground. He knew that would be disgusting, even for a guy. Besides, he was in no mood to get muddy or dirty at that time, soon after waking up and in his pajamas.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked as soon as she caught up to the crowd. It wasn't too much of a task since they all slowed to a stop as soon as they reached the beach. "Is it a monster?" She added as she settled herself and Percy at the back of the crowds.

Katie Gardner was the one who looked back at her. She glanced worriedly at her fellow camper and shook her head.

"Fortunately it wasn't a monster but I'm not sure if what we found is a good thing or a bad one." She pointed to the front.

Percy and Annabeth followed her finger to see Chiron kneeling beside a prone body by the shore.

"Someone got washed up on the shore." Katie continued.

"Is it a demigod or a human?" Percy asked.

Katie shrugged. "No one here knows yet. Let's leave it to Chiron to find out."

They all observed the centaur who was whispering to the boy. It was only then that they were able to fully grasp his features. He looked about their age but had a pretty small but strong body. He had disheveled brown hair and brown eyes that were squinting but at the same time glazed over. The boy was wearing a tattered shirt and a pair of pants that were destroyed beyond recognition.

_So he's still conscious… _Annabeth thought as she took in the situation. Without thinking, she wrestled her way through the crowd and ran towards the centaur. "How is he?"

Chiron shook his head. He loosened his hands from where he was clutching the boy.

Annabeth's stomach dropped when she saw that her mentor's hands were stained red with blood.

"He's wounded…"She muttered mostly to her self. She gathered her thoughts willing herself not to panic. "Percy! Let's help him into the infirmary…"

Percy must have been panicking in the inside. He was frozen in the crowd, his eyes locked on the prone body in front of him.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed.

That was all Percy needed to be able to snap out of his daze. "R-Right!" He ran to the young boy whose eyes were then fully closed, his breathing was weak but fast.

"Everyone else, Go back! There's nothing to see here anymore!" Chiron yelled, gesturing at everyone to shoo.

Despite a few indignant murmurs and grumbles here and there, everyone still left, heading back into their cabins, leaving Annabeth and Percy to take care of the problem at hand.

"How did he end up here…" Annabeth started

Chiron cut her off. " There's no time to talk now… Let's take him inside!" He cradled the boy's head in his hands, gesturing at Annabeth to get his feet. He looked at Percy. " Stay here and see if you can find any clues to the boys identity."

Percy nodded. "Right!"

He watched his mentor and his girlfriend carefully but hurriedly bring the body up the hill and into the main house and looked back at the beach as soon as he was sure that they were already inside the house.

Just as Chiron ordered, he combed the beach for anything left by the teenager.

It was nighttime and what made it worse was the fact that it was also raining pretty hard. It would be almost impossible to search for things washed up on the beach in this kind of circumstance for a normal person but being the son of Poseidon made it easier for the young demigod to comb the beach since the sea was naturally his second home and anything out of place there would stand out like a piece of gold in a pile of silver.

Most of the things he noticed were trash like bags of potato chips, broken bottles and whatnots that must have ended up washed up by the shore of their camp.

It wasn't too long before he noticed a few pieces of trash that stood out among the typical ones—or should he call them treasures? He picked them out one by one and hurried back to the main house.

He laid them out on the porch of the house and studied his findings. There was a bow, broken beyond repair. There was a broken belt and to his surprise, there were two knives still strapped to it. A smaller one was scratched and broken with the tip chipped off. The other one had a few minor scratches but looked as if it could still be used. He'd show that to Chiron later.

Percy's mind was on overdrive. There were too many things to think about for one night. First of all, there was that dream that could be a message or an illusion. There was that boy who was left washed up in their shore of a camp that had boundaries that weren't supposed to let intruders in and now, he ended up finding weird weapons that accompanied the boy to Camp Half Blood.

_Seriously? What's happening?_

**Not much to say but REVIEW!**


	2. From What I Can Tell

_**Hey Guys! Thanks sooo much for the reviews! I received a lot for the first chapter of a crossover and I loved every single one of them! Sorry for the delay, working on multiple stories can be a pain in the arse sometimes but i enjoy writing all of them so... ENJOY! Don't forget to R and R so it CAN get bumped up in my priority list! (Seriously and literally I have one...)**_

_What happened last night could have been a dream._

After a restful sleep, Percy still couldn't face up to the strange flow of events.

Annabeth decided to take the overnight watch in case the boy does wake up. Percy, realizing that there was nothing more he could do, returned to his cabin to sleep. It wasn't too hard anymore. The storm had subsided and the young demigod had been slowly getting sleepier and sleepier when he laid himself on the bed and before he knew it, he was already in dreamland.

He woke up to the heat of the sun on his face. That gave him the first sign that it wasn't morning anymore. It registered after a while and he realized that he overslept.

Percy scolded himself silently as he hurriedly changed his clothes and made his bed. Luckily, the sheets weren't wet. Walking in the storm and beach combing didn't really leave him wet or sandy unless he wanted it to. That was one of the perks of being the son of Poseidon.

He hurried out of the cabin and into the mess hall. To his surprise, it was empty.

_Where is everyone?_

Percy ran to the main house. He was sure he'd find Annabeth. Knowing her, she'd wait by the boy's side until she could get more information on him.

That's what he thought though. When he arrived at the house, he saw Annabeth hunched on the porch, her head on her knees.

_Sleeping?_ Percy thought

"But why on the porch?" He asked, voicing his thoughts.

"Chiron and Will Solace are inside with him. His temperature rose..." Annabeth said though a muffled voice.

Percy frowned in surprise. "Why? How?"

Annabeth looked up at her boyfriend. That was when the latter noticed her eyes were red rimmed and her eye bags, prominent. He wasn't too surprised when she snapped.

"I fed him ambrosia ok! Then his fever spiked… How should I have known that it was going to end up like that? This was the first time anything like this happened…"

Percy smiled as he listened to his girlfriend ramble. He couldn't blame her. She probably pulled an all-nighter only to realize that she almost killed the boy that was entrusted to her care. "I wasn't blaming you." Percy said playfully, interrupting Annabeth mid sentence. "I just needed to know what happened."

Truthfully, he was rambling just like the girl in front of him in his head but he knew someone had to look calm or the other would just explode. It took all his willpower and effort though not to show how confused and surprised he was too.

The young blonde took a deep breath. "I'm sorry… I'm just so lost. We just found him last night and besides, he wouldn't have ended up here if he wasn't one. I just thought…"

"That he was a demigod…" Percy said completing her sentence. "How much did you give him?"

"Enough to cure the wound but not enough to cause a fever on a demigod. That is if he is one." Annabeth replied with a much calmer voice compared to a while ago.

"Maybe the fever was from an infection on the wound." Percy suggested, mostly to cheer Annabeth up.

She shook her head. "That's not possible. The ambrosia already healed it. Besides, Chiron already confirmed that the fever was a result of it."

Percy was about to say more when the door of the main house opened. It was Chiron who wheeled himself out of the house, his face shining with sweat. That was when Percy remembered the other reason why he went there.

"Oh yeah Chiron, where's everyone?"

Chiron looked up from his thoughts to see the two campers on the porch. "I let them oversleep for today. I thought we had too much adventure for one night."

"And the boy? How is he?" Percy pressed not bothering to show satisfaction with the last question.

"Is he fine now?" Annabeth added.

To the demigods' relief, Chiron nodded. "Will Solace is with him right now. Luckily his temperature was lowered to a less dangerous range. We just have to wait for him to wake up. "

"Did you find out if he was a demigod?" The blonde asked.

The centaur shook his head. "It's not like we can find out now. Even after he ate the ambrosia, I still can't tell. His fever spiked with just a bite but at the same time, he didn't go up in flames. That's a curious case indeed."

Percy and Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Can we go in?" Percy was able to ask after a few seconds of silence.

Chiron gestured for them to go in. "I'll wake up the other campers now."

The room where the young boy was staying brought back memories of Percy's first days in the camp. Nothing changed.

_Same covers, same wallpaper, same everything. _

The only thing different was the view. Instead of the view from the bed, Percy had the view as a visitor and the girl who fed him the ambrosia and nectar five years ago was beside him right now and they had grown closer than ever.

"Will... How is he?" Percy asked.

The son of Apollo looked up at him from the bowl where he was grinding something with a mortar and pestle. "He's fine now. The sudden fever was serious but luckily, Chiron and I were able to bring it down to a relatively safer temperature…" Will's clear words gradually turned into mumbles and his face grew into one of frustration and pure annoyance.

"What are you grinding?" Annabeth asked.

"Ibuprofen, Paracetamol and lots more." Will answered nonchalantly.

"Human medicine?" Percy asked surprised. "That's new for Camp Half Blood.

" What do you expect me to give him? Last time I checked, I can't give him Ambrosia or Nectar. Can I?"

"What if it makes it worse?" Annabeth added, not wanting another episode of a thrashing boy and a spiked fever.

"Don't worry. I gave him some sleeping pills…"

"Is that safe?" Annabeth asked.

Percy was, of course, thinking the same thing but he decided to leave it to Annabeth to say, knowing she'd say the same thing.

"The medicines here in camp are made for demigods and from the ambrosia incident, I don't think it's safe to give him those too."

The blonde winced at the healer's reference to her mistake. "But you can guarantee that nothing can happen with that. Right?"

Will mixed the medicine with some water and poured it carefully in the boy's mouth. "I'm pretty sure he's not pregnant so I think he's fine. Besides, nothing happened other than that he fell asleep."

"He was awake?!" The two demigods asked in unison.

Will nodded casually as if he was used to his patients waking up every two minutes and that asking the mysterious boy where he came from wasn't a big deal. It probably wasn't to him.

"Did he say anything?" Percy managed to say

"I asked him what his name was…" Will started.

"Well, what did he say?" Annabeth interrupted the healer impatiently.

"Woah! Chill! He just mumbled 'Will, treat me.' a few times."

The healer put his hands in front in a defensive gesture. That was when Annabeth realized she sounded a little too pushy and impatient there.

"Sorry." Annabeth mumbled then paused to think. "Isn't it funny though that he knew your name?" She then said in a much louder voice.

"Now that you think about it…" Will added. "He may be a spy for Kronos…"

"But Kronos is dead!" Percy said defiantly. "Well last time I checked…"

"We'll ask Rachel first if she has any idea what's happening." Annabeth told Will calmly. "You just wait here and tell us if the sleeping pills wear off." She, then pulled Percy by his shoulder. "Come on Seaweed Brain."

/ ! /

Percy never got used to how dark the cave was and how one of his closest friends could survive there without going mad.

From what he could tell when he saw her, she looked fine. She looked nothing like the cave woman with disheveled hair and a Flintstone's wife's tiki outfit he always seemed to expect her to come out as.

She had on a casual blue sweatshirt and short shorts and her red hair was neatly tied behind her head.

"Percy! Annabeth!" She said, sounding like her usual optimistic self.

_Nope, no extra optimism with the fact that she finally has companions in this dark cave that is now her new summer house. _Percy thought in the back of his head._ So she is fine._ He added

"So he came already? Didn't he?" The red head continued.

"How did you know?" Percy asked, his eyes wide in surprise.

"I'm the oracle. Of course I know." Rachel said matter of factly.

"Can you tell us about it?" Annabeth asked almost pleadingly.

Rachel shook her head apologetically. " Sorry, as much I'd love too. It's not my place to meddle with what will happen. All I can do is know." She put her hand to her chin. "I can assure you about one thing though…"

"What?" Annabeth interrupted with barely concealed eagerness.

"He's not a spy." She said. "That's all I can say now. The rest you'll find out in due time. It is an interesting story if I do say so myself…" Rachel added then she turned her back on them and walked deeper into the cave, gesturing as if to say good luck.

Percy and Annabeth watched silently as their friend disappeared into the darkness.

"That's unfair." Percy said breaking the silence. That merited him a punch from his girlfriend.

Before he could react in mock violence though, he heard the echo of something _or someone _hitting the floor.

"Rachel!" Percy ran deeper into the cave, Annabeth following behind him. "Are you okay in there? Rachel?"

He, then saw a glimmer of light flash in front of him, illuminating the dark cave, and heard a few familiar words.

_Gods sometimes bestow gifts on humans they believe are worthy…_

_He still wants his revenge but there's still one way to fix things, to change things..._

He heard Rachel mumble in the dark but the voice gradually changed to a different one. This voice wasn't one he could recognize anymore.

_I left him with most of my power to save Olympus..._

_Please help him. He wouldn't be able to do it alone..._

Then the voice died out along with the light and a few seconds later, Rachel groaned.

"That hurt." She said. "Remind me not to collapse head first next time."

"Are you okay?" Percy asked

"Yeah I'm fine." The oracle answered with a casual tone that most of the time works much better than an assuring tone in assuring people. It did a good job assuring the two demigods. "Just go. He's probably awake now."

It was still a wonder to the two how the oracle knew those things but she _was_ right.

When they returned to the room where the mysterious boy was recovering, they saw he was still lying there confused and disoriented but he was definitely awake.

**Ooooh! Another cliffie! Sorry not much action or Will awesome-ness in this one but I will be putting some in the next chappie! **

**One more thing... The next five lining up on my priority list now is as follows:**

** Beneath the Surface Chapter 2**

** Master's Apprentices and Sons Chapter 5**

** Danger Zone Chapter 10**

**Another crazy idea**

** Parallel Chapter 3**

**Leave a review for Quest of origin and while you do that, please give me your preference on what you want me to update first from the five. I started out all of them I just have to finish one and hopefully i can get it out in a few days so just leave all your thoughts on the story and my priority list in the review.**

**Savannah Silverstone out!**


	3. Heartless Murmurs

**Hey guys! I read through chapter two and I realized how rushed it looked. Darn...It was rushed...Anyway, I'll rewrite it one day! Right now Merlyn Pyndragon is my dear editor and beta reader who will be pointing out my awkward narrations and my grammar slips.I can't help it though.I can speak English but I tend to mix it up with my native language when I speak so my grammar isn't really first rate. Ok I should stop ranting about this! You guys have been waiting for this for a while so here!**

"Thank the gods, you're awake!"

Will woke to a young feminine voice filled with relief. The first thing his eyes focused on then, was a young blonde.

"What happened?" he slurred as his eyes took in his surroundings. He tried to sit up, but was only rewarded with a fit of dizziness, and he lay back down with a low moan.

"Be careful. Your fever broke but you're still gonna be pretty weak for a while," another voice said soothingly.

Will looked to the direction of the voice to see a young man sitting by his bed.

"Name's Will Solace," the young man said as he placed his hand on Will's forehead. "We've been taking care of you ever since we found you last night."

"I'm Annabeth."

Will turned his head back to the young blonde, her face a mix between relief and curiosity.

"And I'm Percy." A teenager with black hair and green eyes that seemed to be the same age as the blonde walked behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Will Treaty nodded, not trusting his voice to speak.

"You're in Camp Half-blood. We've been taking care of you since last night when we found you washed up on the shore. How did you end up here?"

"I don't know…" Will managed to say. He frowned in consternation.

"Do you remember anything about what happened to you?" the one named Percy asked.

"No…" Will said, putting his hand to his head, which was starting to throb profusely.

"Anything at all?" It was the blonde girl this time who pressed further. "Any information… Your name at least…" she said desperately.

Will racked his brain for any information that could help him answer the questions of the three strangers by his bedside. The efforts were futile. No matter how hard Will tried, he just couldn't remember anything. It felt stupid though. How could he know everything from eating, sleeping, drinking, heck even talking. _Especially talking, _but not know a single thing about where he came from.

He tried to remember but all that came out was a name. "Will Treaty."

He wasn't satisfied. He closed his eye and palmed his forehead as he continued to search his brain for information. As he did, the pain in his head started to get stronger and stronger.

He was close to blacking out.

"He's burning up."

He felt a hand on his neck and heard a muffled voice.

"We have to let him rest now," the same voice said. It sounded very distant.

"He wasn't able to tell us anything, though," another voice said, disappointment evident in the tone.

"He will probably be able to tell us a lot once he gets better. Right now, he has to rest."

They took care of him and he couldn't just leave them hanging like that. With one last effort, he took a deep breath.

"Will Treaty. My name is Will Treaty," was all he was able to say before blacking out.

/!/

It had been a week since Will got washed up on the shores of Camp Half-blood.

The young teenager spent the first half of the week asleep, only waking up every now and then to eat.

Will Solace was by his side most of the time, administering medicines to help him sleep and recover. Annabeth and Percy were mostly there to satisfy their curiosity and also their worry.

It was the son of Apollo who suggested that they give the boy time to recover before they press him anymore.

Reluctantly, they both complied.

It was on the third day when Will was able to sit up in bed and speak straight. The pain that caused him to pass out a few days ago was completely gone, judging on how he was able to sit around and fidget freely without even a slight hesitation.

The demigods spent the next few days after that pressing their new companion for more information. It took them a day to finally accept the fact that the boy didn't know anything about his origin other than the fact that his name was Will Treaty.

There was nothing to gain by flogging a dead horse, so after they finally gave up on getting more information from Will Treaty, they decided to instead use their time on something more productive, like teaching the strange boy about Camp Half-blood.

Convinced that Will was a demigod, Annabeth and Percy were sure that they would probably get more information out of the god that would claim him than from the boy himself.

With that goal in mind, the two spent the next three days telling Will about the camp and how he would be claimed soon and they would be able to find out where he came from. They could see that even Will was excited for the anticipated night when he would be claimed.

And finally, it did come.

After almost a week confined in bed, Will was raring to get out.

He sat on one of the benches encircling the bonfire, watching the other young demigods take their places around him.

"Excited?" a voice asked. Will looked to his side to see Percy taking his place beside him. The young blonde, Annabeth, took her place to his other side.

Will nodded in reply as he took in the cheery atmosphere as the young campers eagerly sat down, talking between one another in hushed voices.

"Why am I here again?" Will asked after pondering for a while.

"Seaweed Brain here will explain it. It was his idea in the first place, giving up godhood for this," Annabeth teased as she looked glaringly at Percy.

Percy laughed in reply. "We wouldn't be seeing all these excited and hopeful kids if it wasn't for that choice. Besides, being a god sounds too stuffy even with the almighty cosmic power."

Will gave a good humored smile as he listened to the exchange of the two. The long days in the room were enough for him to learn about the latest news in the half blood world and of course, Percy's choice – how Percy made a deal with gods, telling them that they had to claim their children by the time they turn twelve, establishing Claiming Night in Camp Half-blood.

He learned that every other Friday night, all the new members of Camp Half-blood were to be claimed by their godly parents and on that certain night, Will was going to join them and hopefully find out more about his past and why the heck he ended up in that camp.

"Are you ready?" Annabeth asked.

Will looked to Annabeth and nodded.

He felt a reassuring tap on the back from Percy and watched excitedly as Chiron stepped in front of them.

The centaur started off by retelling the story of how one demigod gave up the chance to be a god to give all the abandoned demigods a chance to be claimed whether they were from Olympians or minor gods. Will listened with rapt attention, not entirely settled that the speech was being given by a creature he thought didn't exist, but intrigued all the same.

The older campers were aware that Chiron was speaking of Percy, looking like he was just one of the campers, wearing the usual orange Camp Half-blood shirt and blue jeans.

The newer campers, though were unaware of who the hero was and oblivious to the fact that said hero was just one of the campers there, imagined a strong, buff man who could not be seen in anything other than gleaming celestial armor.

Percy preferred it that way. He was never really into the role of the hero.

"Let us now call on our new recruits," Chiron started, gesturing with an arm.

There were only three that night. The others had been spoken for during the last Claiming Night.

Percy watched as the two demigods came up to the front. He gave an encouraging pat to his new friend, urging him to go to the front.

The parents of the two other recruits were already obvious. One of them, who he heard was named Vanessa, was a redhead who looked to be around sixteen years old. She would run her hand through her hair almost every minute. Her other hand was never without the compact mirror which she would open every now and then just to check her face.

That was definitely a daughter of Aphrodite.

Percy wasn't able to catch the name of the second one. He was a young boy who looked to be about twelve. With just the mischievous glint in his eyes, Percy was able to tell he was a son of Hermes.

Percy moved on to observing the third recruit – Will Treaty.

Nothing about him showed any inclination for anything. There was no condescending, "I'm hotter than you" look, no mischievous glint, no war-like fervor in his demeanor. So far, he was one of the most interesting cases he had ever encountered.

He thought back to the things he was able to find in the beach, the night they first saw the boy.

There was the double-scabbard and the broken longbow, the arrows of which were not to be found. That gave him one clue to the boy's godly parent.

_Probably Apollo, _Percy thought. That was the most probable answer. With all the evidence he had, that was the only possible answer.

He watched as the Vanessa stepped forward, and just as he expected, she was claimed by Aphrodite.

It was the same for the other kid. It was when Chiron called out for Will to step forward did Percy unconsciously ball his hands into fists. He was nervous, but at the same time, enthralled. Right then and there, all the questions running through his head where going to be answered.

He shot a glance at Annabeth, to see that the young blonde was also containing her nervousness and excitement in a very subtle way that only very close friends could recognize.

He looked back to see that Will had already stepped forward, a look of panic spawning on his face. As the seconds ticked by with no sign of claiming, Percy was starting to emulate the look on Will's face.

_They're probably just late, _Percy told himself as he gave a reassuring smile to Will. He didn't want to believe that the gods would go back on their promise. _They swore on the river Styx, for Pete's sake!_

He felt a nudge on his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shrugged apologetically, even the hero who made this all possible was clueless.

"Why isn't he claimed yet? Are you sure he's even a demigod?" Vanessa asked maliciously from behind.

Percy saw Will wince at the comment. He could do nothing to lighten the situation though. It wasn't like he could magically make the claiming sign appear. He instead did the best thing he could. He glared at the young diva who gave such a tactless comment.

He started to hear whispers. As the time went by, the murmurs started to get louder and louder.

The questioning glances, the condescending mutterings that hissed, "You don't belong." The heartless murmurs. Will was probably able to pick up a few insults – some people didn't bother with the volume of their voices.

Percy admired what he did though.

Will did not break down, nor did he retaliate. He just bit his lip and returned to his place beside Annabeth and Percy once he was sure that no one was going to claim him that night.

"I'm so sorry," Annabeth said as she clutched Will's hand, which was shaking on his lap.

Will nodded in reply. "I'll just go back to the room for the night." He stood and departed without a backwards glance.

"He's still staying in the infirmary, isn't he?" Annabeth said as soon as Will was out of hearing range.

Percy nodded pensively. "We assumed he was gonna get claimed tonight."

"So it will be the Hermes cabin for him starting tomorrow…" Annabeth lowered her eyes in thought.

Percy nodded once again. That time it was a bit more halfhearted. The young hero was watching as the campers disbanded, making their way back to their respective cabins little by little. He was more focused though with what he was able to pick up from their whispers.

It was not about Will anymore. The whispers were directed at Percy. It was obvious even with just the doubtful stares.

They were all doubting Percy that time.

_Was the promise of the gods real?_

_That god must have been really busy to completely ignore the new kid like that._

_Or do you think Percy was lying the whole time?_

_That's impossible! Or is it…?_

Percy balled his hand into a fist. It wasn't the whispers that were affecting him. Heck, he didn't even care what any of them thought of him. It was the promise the gods made that bothered him. Why didn't they claim him? Didn't they swear on the River Styx to claim all their children? Or is Will even a demigod?

Percy's mind was teeming with questions and he knew he had to get to the bottom of it all.

**I'm starting to have fun writing this so updates will probably become more frequent... I just realized I had to update when I started getting at least one review a day. Right now, I'm really trying to finish off the next chapter of Danger Zone so the next chapter won't be too I'm trying my hand at an Alex Rider fic and I'm also trying to flesh out the plot of if you really do want an update soon, you can leave a review and the next chapter may come sooner than expected. It's not a farfetched idea since I do have the plot fleshed out for this already...**

**R AND R!**

**Oh yeah, Ranger Robbin thank you for your reviews to almost all my stories! I left a message for you in my QFO reviews long ago! I hope you got it! Whatis the problem you're having with making an account?**

**How can I also forge the faithful reviews of farmersdaughter ^_^**


	4. Missing Cases

**_OMG... It's been a while people! I'm so sorry_ I just got addicted to skyrim. I'd be up every night for two weeks trying to write out danger zone then I realized I was having major writers block so I continued on to typing up this story! Thanks again for the support! It has been amazing and I hope it continues to be! Ill try my best not to make you wait too much. How's... One chapter every two weeks? Type out wheat you think in that small box under!_**

"Annabeth! Are you still awake? Annabeth!"

It was the middle of the night and Annabeth wasn't in the mood for anything. The annoying, childish tone that only Travis or Connor could pull off didn't help at all. Knowing it was one of them, she could have shoved her head beneath the pillow to cover her ears and muffle the noise. She _would_ have gladly done that had she not noticed the urgency in his voice, completely masking any mischievous glint that they may have in his voice.

She pulled herself of her bed, mumbling disgruntled nonsense as she did so. She could see that most of her other siblings were already waking up. One was tossing and turning but was definitely awake. Another one was already giving her a death glare from the depths of her nest of blankets, along with many others. Only one or two where still asleep...or were they trying to? It would be useless to ask. All Annabeth had to do was satisfy whoever was banging and yelling on the porch and she and her siblings would be able to go back to sleep.

"What do you want?" she grumbled as soon as she opened the door, not bothering to even hide the exasperation in her voice.

Travis looked like he was ready to bang the door again but he hastily put his hand behind him.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked, this time with a less forceful voice when she saw the genuine urgency and worry in her fellow camper's eyes.

"You know me, I wouldn't wake you up in the middle of the night if it wasn't that important…"

"Yeah, so what happened?" she continued to press.

"Well, the new kid has gone missing…And I was wondering if you knew where he went."

/!/

It took less then a few minutes for Annabeth to get over her drowsiness. In that short span of time, Travis was able to get Percy out of his cabin to help find Will. It wasn't too hard since Percy had the cabin all to himself, so there were no angry roommates to pacify, thus, without angry roommates, they were able to use the porch of the cabin as their own special meeting place.

"Why tonight? Isn't he moving to the Hermes cabin tomorrow? Chiron said th—" Percy started, finding a way to go back to bed but at the same time, trying to deny the worries that were latching onto his brain like barnacles.

"It's not Chiron anymore. Mr. D's back from the emergency Olympus gathering, and he wasn't happy to find out that a strange kid who wasn't claimed yet is staying in the infirmary when he's not even sick. 'Put him with the rest of that thief's kids.'" Travis mimicked the last sentence with a look of disdain, obviously insulted by Mr. D calling them "thief's kids."

Percy lowered his head in thought as Travis continued ranting about Mr. D's return, along with his really bad mood and colorful name callings.

He looked back at the days since they first found Will. At first, the latter was getting comfortable with Camp Half-Blood but with what happened a while ago, he completely lost trust in the camp. Percy was sure he wouldn't be able to find Will anywhere in the grounds. He would be too scared of getting caught or being seen by anyone. At the same time, he knew that the boy would never chance an escape through the woods since he knew nothing of what was beyond the borders. That left one place.

"Just wait here. I think I know where Will is," Percy said as his thoughts flew back to reality.

Percy made his way to the beach, and just as he expected, Will was curled up on the sand, his knees to his chest as he looked out at the endless horizon. Percy made his way to the strange boy's side and as he looked at Will's face, he could see pain and longing.

The young demigod tried to understand what the other youth was going through, but in his whole life, he never had to experience something like that. To end up somewhere he didn't know at all, to be completely and utterly humiliated like that, to not be accepted. He knew he had to cut the boy some slack with all that happening. Percy opened his mouth to say something like, "cheer up" but before he could even make a noise, Will had already started to speak.

"This is were you first found me right?"

"You remember?" Percy asked, trying to keep his voice toneless. He didn't want to risk showing any feelings that could hurt the boy even more.

Will nodded and buried his face in his knees. "I remember the pain. I was drowning and at the same time, I could feel the pain from the gash in my stomach getting worse as the salt water surrounded it. I closed my eyes the whole time to get my mind off of it. Then all of sudden, I wasn't drowning anymore. I thought I died but when I opened my eyes and looked around, I was here. "

"Anything before that?" Percy asked.

Will bit his lip. "No," he managed to say. "Other than the fact that my name's Will Treaty," he added with a much lighter tone.

Percy sat down beside Will. "I was hoping the claiming ceremony would ring any bells. It probably just made you feel worse, not being claimed at all. I'm really sorry…"

"Sorry for what? I should've already known I wouldn't belong. I'm surrounded by people who all know their parents, where they came from, their loved ones, their origin. I don't. I just know I came from here and that I either have a parent who hates me so much he'd break an oath on the River Styx or I'm just a mere mortal who for some reason ended up banging my head somewhere, getting amnesia then getting washed up here by coincidence…Well that's how Mr. D put it."

Percy noticed the sour look that flash across Will's face. "How was our head counselor?"

"He looked like he wanted to strangle me bare handed where I stood."

"He's like that with everyone," Percy said as matter-of-factly as possible. "But knowing him, he'd rather not get his hands dirty. He'd make his vines do it."

Will smiled halfheartedly at the remark, but Percy couldn't help but notice that the smile was forced. The only way he knew he could get Will to really open up again was if he was able to recover an inkling of memory from his life before.

Percy pondered for a while. It was only after a few seconds of silence that was he able to recall the broken weapons he was able to recover more than a week ago. He had hid them in his room after showing them to Chiron, hoping to find use for them sometime soon. To his luck, he needed it just then to hopefully recover something about that mystery boy.

"You're coming with me."

Will winced at the sternness of the voice. Truth was that Percy didn't mean to make his voice abrupt nor stern. It just came out that way with the excitement, stress and all the other mixed emotions stirring inside his head.

Percy helped Will up, and together they made their way back to the Percy's cabin. Annabeth was sitting alone on the porch stairs, her chin resting on her hand in thought.

"Where's Travis?" Percy asked

"I told him to go back to the cabin," she said without looking up.

"What about Will?"

She sighed, looking ready to pull her hair out. She looked up at her boyfriend. "Percy, we have to talk."

"What happened?" Percy asked as he looked at Annabeth. "Can it wait?"

"It can." Annabeth trailed off. "But I'd rather it not. In the cabin," she ordered. The two followed behind, not bothering to argue nor question; with her voice that commanding and serious, it would probably be suicide if they did.

Annabeth sat on a vacant bed near Percy's. The latter settled himself on his own bed, showing signs of being uncomfortable with that. It was Will, though, who looked most uneasy with being in the same room with a couple and a tense atmosphere.

"If I'm not supposed to be part of this..." Will started, making his way to the door.

"Stay."

Will hesitated as Annabeth's stern voice rang in his ear.

"Where are you going to anyway? I know you don't wanna join the Hermes cabin," she continued.

"If I have to…" Will lowered his eyes and felt his stomach drop. He couldn't identify the feeling that was overwhelming him at first. Was it fear? Nervousness? It could also be pride.

Thinking rationally, Will knew that there was nothing wrong with the Hermes cabin. They were the sons and daughters of a god known to be open to visitors. Will knew he wouldn't want to join a bunch of demigods when he might not even be a demigod himself. What made it worse was he would be the only undecided one there, with all the new ones having been claimed that night. There would definitely be more murmurs and whispers about that.

"It's alright. It's not just between both of us. It also involves you, _especially you._"

It was probably how Annabeth emphasized the last words, the indignant tone she forced into her voice then. That was one of Will's best guesses as he tried to explain the rush of confidence that came over him. It wasn't enough to clear all his frustrations and doubts about Camp Half-Blood but it was enough to make him trust his two companions a bit more than before, and give him the confidence to join them in the room without too much uneasiness.

In the end, the confused boy decided to sit just a few feet farther from the two.

"What's up?" Percy started as soon as Will was finally settled.

"Travis was able to eavesdrop on Mr. D's conversation with Chiron as soon as he got back. Will, you're going to have to be careful. Mr. D's first impression of you wasn't too good."

Will frowned in confusion and was on the verge of speaking when Percy asked the question first.

"Why?"

"Long story short, one of the minor gods went missing and the Olympians think Camp Half-Blood is holding someone directly involved with the case. The other Olympians took it against Mr. D during the gathering, thus his bad mood."

"So you think he's just going to continue taking it out on me?" Will asked, unconsciously pointing at himself.

"But there are so many other new kids at camp that could have also done it," Percy added indignantly. "Why is it suddenly Will?"

"I wouldn't blame any of the gods, actually, not even Mr. D. Will, you're the only one at camp who has no back story, no memories whatsoever. Percy and I trust you're not lying about that but there's the whole camp to think about. I can tell that even Travis is having his doubts about you. Also, unlike everyone else here, you don't have a godly parent to vouch for you. If we don't find out anything about you soon, who knows what's going to happen?"

"Please try your hardest to remember," Annabeth pleaded.

Will shook his head in frustration. "You don't know how hard I've been trying. I've been doing my best every single minute ever since I arrived here. I've been looking at every person, every view, every scenery hoping that at least one of them would ring a bell. And nothing's happening! You don't know how much I'd give to find out where I come from, why the heck I'm here, whose stupid idea it was for me to end up here so I can punch them in the face, let out all my frustrations!" He paused to breathe and that was when he noticed the surprised faces of the two demigods. "Sorry…" he muttered when he finally calmed down and realized his mistake in letting himself explode like that.

"I don't blame you. I'd probably feel the same way if I were dropped in a random place with no memories whatsoever," Percy said as he got up and made his way to his nearby dresser, opening the smallest drawer.

Annabeth and Will watched curiously as he pulled out two items that Annabeth was only able to recognize after he laid it on Will's lap.

"That's the one you found on the beach!"

Percy nodded. "Yep." He then turned to Will. "Ring any of those bells?"

Will looked blankly at it. "This is just junk."

"I don't think so. What are the chances of a knife and a bow washing up on the beach at the same time as you? Chances are, they're yours."

"Well, there is a chance it's just junk." Annabeth narrowed her eyebrows in thought. She glanced at Will, who looked just as lost as ever. She would've actually joined Percy and helped Will remember, but his too-recent explosion was still fresh in her mind.

"I don't feel any different," Will muttered. It already took much effort not to go into another episode of ranting.

"I don't wanna believe it's junk. I mean, what are the chances of a bow and a weird knife like this ending up here?"

"We have an armory here at camp, too! It could be anyone's. We're not even sure how old they are. They could be way older than Will."

Percy sat back down on the bed in defeat. "If we don't find anyway to recover your memories, who knows what may happen?" He rested his face on his hands and sighed.

"We can try to find out more about the gathering in Olympus from Chiron tomorrow."

Percy nodded. "I'll talk to him."

Annabeth frowned in confusion "What do you mean 'I'll?' Aren't I coming with you?"

The demigod shook his head as if the answer was obvious. "Nope, you're gonna be too busy."

"With what?" Annabeth asked as she recalled and reviewed her camp schedule for tomorrow in her head. So far there wasn't anything she'd consider more important than talking to Chiron.

"It's high time Will here got acquainted with the usual camp activities," Percy said as he looked pointedly at Will.

Will widened his eyes, surprised. He had spent the past minute just looking back and forth between the two, and to have them look at him like that gave him an uneasy feeling.

"Wait a minute…" he started. "You want me to just join the camp activities like the claiming incident never happened?"

"Don't think of it just like that." Percy smirked. "Think of it as a more manual way of finding your godly parent…"

Will gulped. He didn't like where this was going.

_**ok! I hope this really long chappie made up for it! So what do you guys want Will to try out in camp? Leave it in the reviews down there and I will not forget to mention the people who gave me the amazing reviews! This time I will definitely try to reply! Thank you so much guys have theirs whole story planned out with dialogues and everything! It's just that putting it in a word file is a bit more challenging _**_

**_Review to make the obstacles a bit easier to overcome!_**


	5. Fitting In

**Hey guys! Hehe… 2 months since I updated? Okay I admit that is kind a douchey…. Well here it is though! Life has been hectic with league season, Math exams, Piano exams and shizz… I realized I have no life. I'm having a hard time though planning the capture the flag battle so suggestions will be appreciated. I hope I don't make you guys wait too long for the next one… And reviewers… I hope you still plan on reviewing hehe. This is the only story I'm focusing on right now since I have no time for anything else _.**

"This is your first stop."

Will looked out at the field of strawberries in confusion. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked as he picked off a strawberry from a nearby bush.

"Find your inclination." Annabeth said casually. "Do you want to know your godly parent or not?" She pushed Will in front of a young girl with red hair who was crouching beside a bush. Will thought he could hear soft crooning in her voice. She was talking to the plants, _as if they were babies._

Will smiled and gave out a nervous laugh. A young girl talking to plants can be a pretty creepy sight, especially for someone who still wasn't completely used to the camp scene, like him.

"Katie Gardner." The redhead stood up and offered her hand in greeting. "Never really had the chance to talk to you until now. Nice to meet you." She gave a friendly smile, friendly enough for Will to forget about her talking-to-plants quirk...Well, mostly.

Will returned the smile. "Nice to meet you too! So…what do I do?"

"Annabeth told me you're trying to find your godly parent, the manual way." Katie gave a half-hearted laugh. "I'm pretty sure you're not one of us but might as well try."

Annabeth and Will watched silently as Katie brought out some green beans from a satchel around her waist and poured them into Will's cupped hands. "Plant these." Katie said, gesturing to a plot of land to the edge of her strawberry field.

Will stared at the plot of land and back and Katie, wearing a look that obviously said, "Why?"

"Just go!" The two girls said in unison.

Will hurried to the edge and hastily dug up a hole, pouring the seeds slowly as he dug.

He looked up at Katie as if to say, "What now?"

"Just cover it with more soil, then we wait."

"How long will this take?" Will asked as he wiped his dirtied hands on his jeans.

"Just a minute." Katie said as she looked expectantly at the soil.

Annabeth and Will both followed the gaze of the daughter of Demeter.

"What are we waiting for?" Annabeth asked from the corner of her mouth after what felt like an hour of waiting.

Katie shook her head, lips slightly pursed. "He's not one of us."

"How can you tell just by staring at a seed do nothing?" Annabeth asked, annoyed in her exasperation.

Katie sighed and pulled out more of the green beans from her satchel. "These are mung beans and are known to grow pretty fast for a vegetable plant. Some are even known to sprout overnight. If he were the son of Demeter, he would have been able to make this seed sprout in less than a few minutes, like this."

She pulled some beans out of the satchel and spread them all over the empty plot where Will's seeds lay. With the sleight of the hand, small seedlings sprouted, decorating the empty soil with healthy green spots. "A shame I was supposed to use this part for the melons I planned on growing, I can't bear to remove these seedlings though. I guess I'll just have to wait for the harvest," the daughter of Demeter muttered, almost to herself.

Will dropped his shoulders and sighed in disappointment at the same time, accepting the comforting arm of Annabeth.

"We could try Hermes, Apollo, or maybe...you're the child of one of the Big Three!" Annabeth added in a cheery tone.

"Maybe…" Will trailed off as he stared back at the view of the camp. He surveyed the scene, his eyes jumping from one scene to another.

"What do you wanna try next?"

"Rowing, cooking, sword fighting," Will muttered in reply as his eyes flitted from left to right, watching the campers go through their daily activities. They all looked so typical, his eyes settling though on one which looked a bit different. "What's that?"

The campers, he assumed to be all sons of Apollo, were throwing around an orange ball and occasionally bouncing it on the ground.

"Those are the Apollo kids, playing their usual game of basketball. I wa— You know what basketball is, right?" Annabeth asked as soon as it registered in her head that she was talking to someone who for some reason, was not informed about modern day knowledge and technology.

Will shook his head in reply. "They look like they're having fun though." The young man's voice sounded almost distant.

"You wanna try it? You can probably join them if we asked."

"Sounds fun." Will gave a blasé look, at the same time, gave an effort to conceal the smile creeping up his lips. _I have a good feeling about this._

**_QUEST FOR ORIGIN_**

"Ninety degree angle, Will."

"What's a ninety degree angle?" Will asked in annoyance as he held the "proper shooting form" they taught him in place.

_Feet apart, facing the net, right hand under the ball, left to the left side, right foot slightly forward, bend down, squat, look up, _Will recalled.

He had been holding that same position for almost 10 minutes and he still had no idea how it made it easier to throw, or "shoot" as they call it.

When the Apollo kids first gave him the ball, they told him to try and shoot it in. He did, from the range they called "the 15 foot line." It went in with a swish but for some reason, the others were still pestering him to fix his shooting form and with that Will was losing his patience.

"Like this?" the young man asked as he tried his best to mimic the movements Will Solace taught him only a few minutes ago.

He flicked his wrist and watched as the ball slammed into the backboard and swished inside the net.

"Wow. That was pretty fast, seems you have a knack for aiming!" Will Solace joked as he picked up the ball when it rolled in front of him.

The other Will shrugged. "I just followed what you told me to do. Legs, one motion, everything."

"Try to go a bit farther. Like there." Austin, one of the other Apollo kids, pointed at a curved line a bit farther than the 15 foot. "That's called the three point line," he added.

"Ok…" Will walked hesitantly to the three point line, his eyes fixed on the net as it got smaller.

_Feet apart, right foot slightly in front, squat, look up… "_SHOOT!" Will said as he released the ball. He and the others watched as it flew straight into the net.

There was a moment of silence and Annabeth who was watching from the sidelines was the first to break it.

"Wow…You're pretty good at this," Annabeth said, her jaw wide open in amazement.

"It's like you don't need to aim or even regulate the strength of your shot. It's like 'swoosh.'" One of the Apollo kids, who Will just learned was named Greg, added as he flicked his hand just like how Will did it for emphasis. He whispered a few hopeful words to one of his siblings and turned back to Will.

"Why don't you try playing the real thing?" Greg asked. "We could use a natural shooter."

"You're just saying that cause you're losing 20-50 right now," Will Solace said with mock accusation.

Greg shrugged in reply. "Kinda...So, are you game?"

The young boy's eyes flickered with so much hope and excitement, Will couldn't turn him down despite his nervousness.

"Sure!" Will started to frown in confusion "How do you play 'the real thing' though?"

** QUESTFORORIGIN**

Annabeth smiled in satisfaction as she watched Will run back and forth on the court. For the first time, Will looked genuinely happy. She could see it in how he would try his best to hustle for the ball, make attempts at dribbling,and especially when someone would pass him the ball for an easy outside shot.

There was that excitement in his eyes as it swooshed in and the Apollo kids would just stare in awe.

"He looks like he finally belongs."

Annabeth jumped up in surprise and looked back to see Percy carrying a sack of what she assumed to be weapons. "Don't surprise me like that!"

"I'm surprised myself." Percy said as he watched the scene in front of him. "Did he seriously learn how to three point that fast?" he added as he watched Will catch a ball just outside the three point line, and effortlessly shoot it in as if it were a lay up.

The son of Poseidon couldn't help but add a hint of bitterness to his voice. He had to admit, it took him way longer than a few minutes to actually get a three point in, let alone actually have it touch the ring.

"He's also picking up the rules just like that," Percy said, his voice a mixture of amazement and pride, with a hint of envy.

"There are some traveling issues, three second violations and the occasional foul but that's basically it."

"Wow, I taught you well," Percy commented teasingly.

Annabeth snorted in mock anger "Actually, it's the NBA play offs you always force me to watch with you that taught me."

"Come on, I know you liked it! You were screaming your head off when Kevin Durant made that last minute dunk against the Heat."

"I was just being a nice and supportive girlfriend," Annabeth added defensively. "Besides," the young demigod added in an effort to change the topic, "aren't you supposed to be grilling Chiron on what happened last night with Mr. D?"

Percy dropped the sack on the ground and sighed. "Just didn't think it was the right time…"

"That's a first," Annabeth teased as she pulled the sack nearer to her and started to rifle through it. "What did Chiron have to say for you to conclude that?"

"He was running around stressed when I tried to talk to him at the main house. He told me to announce that we'll be having a game of Capture the Flag soon, request of Mr. D."

"So our counselor wants bloodshed just so he can calm his mind?" Annabeth muttered as she pulled out a dagger and a mace from the sack. "Percy...why do you have a sack of weapons?"

"I thought we could cram in some fighting lessons for Will."

"It's gonna take him more than a day to even learn how to use one." Annabeth tested the mace. _Only a child of Ares can swing it with full control, _she thought to herself.

Percy sighed. "Well that's the problem...You see, he has less than that…"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend in confusion. It only took a few more moments for Percy's words to actually sink in. She grimaced as soon as it did "Oh gods…"

Percy made an attempt at a pacifying smile. "Yep. Capture the Flag is this afternoon."

**REVIEWS, COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS ARE APPRECIATED! REMEMBER I LOVE ALL OF YOU REVIEWERS OUT THERE AND I'M SERIOUSLY TRYING TO FIND A WAY TO CONTACT YOU ALL.**

**Remember the more meaningful the review, the better chance of me replying.**

**The more reviews I get, the more motivation to write. So faster chapters ^_^! **

**THANKS TO MERLYN PYNDRAGON FOR BETA-ING.**


	6. Innocent Games

**Note: If you opened this last time to get Chapter 5. Sorry about that, I just replaced the wrong chapter.:p My bad...**

**I just decided to post this before I leave for school! The reason I was able to finish this so fast was because I was kinda quarantined at home with a viral infection. A blessing in disguise? Maybe? I was able to write more than 3000 words. I wasn't planning to put Capture the Flag in this chapter but with all the dedicated and excited reviews I got... How could I deny the awesome readers? *cough* review *cough***

Adrenaline was still rushing heavily through Will's veins as he jogged back to Annabeth and, to his surprise, Percy.

"How was it?" the latter asked expectantly. "First time at basketball and already a natural," he added, a hint of mock bitterness in his voice.

"I don't know exactly how I felt." Will sighed in amazement and looked down at his hands. "Mostly weird. It's like my body knew what to do, my hands knew how much power I needed to get it straight in and where to aim for a perfect shot…" He sat next to the couple on the grass, looking excited and, to Percy and Annabeth's relief, satisfied.

"Do you feel like you're fitting in now at least?" the blonde asked as she put her arms around the boy. She did not look disgusted at all, touching someone as sweaty as him.

_Why, she is pretty unique compared to other girls in the camp, _Will thought to himself, then he looked up at the blond and nodded. "Mostly, it can't change the fact though that I'm still not claimed…" he added with a smile that poorly disguised his roiling frustrations.

Percy gave an inaudible snort. "I thought it would have been obvious already for you, Will…The answer was practically given to you on a silver platter." He gestured at the group of sweaty campers disbanding not too far away. "You're a son of Apollo."

Annabeth choked. "Percy!" She knuckled her boyfriend on the shoulder, piqued. "I don't think you can make assumptions just like that."

Percy shrugged in reply. "It's the most probable solution, unless your oh-so-logical brain can think of any other reason why the Apollo kids are the only ones taking him in like that."

"My oh-so-logical brain did think of another reason for this. Maybe because he is this naturally talented that he fits in. Maybe cause they needed someone to help them win the game? We don't have sufficient proof to assume any of that about him."

"Why can't you just trust my judgement?"

"Because something outrageous is influencing it!" Annabeth answered, sounding definite about her claim. "I know you, Percy, and most of the time, you wouldn't be this impulsive if you were in your right mind. Something's bothering you." She stared hard at him. "Is it that broken oath issue?"

Percy felt the blush creeping up his neck and looked away as soon as he felt it heat his cheeks. "I'm not gonna lie. It plays a part in all of this but it's not the only thing. Listen, let's talk about this another time. Right now, the capture the flag plans come first."

Annabeth sighed in exasperation. She knew that this was Percy's attempt to digress but at the same time, she understood that it was important that they focused on the game first so they at least could have a chance of winning. "Who are we with?" she asked.

"So far, the Athena, Poseidon and Hermes cabin. The rest are with Ares."

"That doesn't seem like a fair fight."

"I know." Percy nodded in agreement "It's not like we can complain to Chiron and Mr. D about this, ESPECIALLY Mr. D. Last I heard, he made the arrangements on his own and I think I have an idea why…If he wants one of us dead…"

Percy and Annabeth then made eye contact and simultaneously turned to their new friend.

"Me?" Will asked.

"Most probably, he wants you dead. We have already established the fact that he wanted you dead last night," Annabeth said. "And what better way than an 'innocent' game of capture the flag."

"That does sound like something he would do," Percy muttered as he emptied the bag of weapons in front of Will. "Anyway, our goal right now is to give you a lower mortality rate in the battle field, and last time I checked, we only have a little more than an hour to do just that. Plan A is we could stay with you the whole time or have someone who will. The problem is…we still don't know which of the campers are in cahoots with Mr. D and which aren't."

"What about any of you guys?" Will asked in confusion.

"Trust me, having Percy protect you will have you killed since he's usually our main distraction when it comes to games of capture the flag," Annabeth teased as she looked at her boyfriend with playful eyes, jabbing a thumb into his ribs. "I think I'll be the one leading this game, being the counselor of the Athena cabin and all, so I don't think I'd be able to focus on helping you out."

"So unto Plan B, a crash course of a weapon of your choice," Percy said as he lined up the weapons in front of Will. "Try this," he said, hurling a bow at Will. "And this," he added as he followed up a quiver.

"Percy! Don't just fling a random bow and arrow at him. Let him pick!" Annabeth scolded.

"Well, that's what I found him with at the beach. It's most probably his."

"Most probably." Annabeth reiterated. "65 percent. 75 percent at the most. Not a hundred percent. That can be a mere coincidence Percy." She turned back to Will. "Don't listen to him, just pick whatever you want from the weapons lined up," she said as she reached for the bow in Will's hands.

"No, it's okay." Will gripped the bow a little tighter. It looked fitting in his hand somehow. "Let me try it."

He lifted the bow up and fitted the arrow to the string, holding it in place loosely between his middle and pointer fingers. "It's like this, right?" he asked.

"How did you know?" Annabeth asked.

Will shrugged in reply. "Feels like the most logical way to me."

"That's right, actually. I knew you'd be a natural at this! Try it!" Percy said as he sneaked an "I told you so" look at his girlfriend.

Will took a deep breath. The bow felt so natural in his hands. He knew all he had to do was pull the arrow along with the bowstring and the arrow would go sailing through the scenery of the camp.

He pulled the bowstring and the arrow, ready to let go.

_If you feel that's a good idea, go ahead._

That gruff but very familiar voice took Will off-guard. He released the string a little to early, whacking himself on the inside of the arm with a backlash.

If he were looking at where the arrow went, he would have seen it just a few feet from where he shot it but at that time, he was already distracted.

The hot stinging pain was much stronger than Will expected for a whip. Instead of just focusing on the red welt that was starting to form on Will's arm, it started to spread all over his body, and before he knew it, it was all channeled into his head.

"Will, are you okay?" Annabeth asked, alarmed. "Percy! What's happening?"

Will heard footsteps coming nearer to him. He guessed it to be Percy's, Annabeth's or both.

"What is this?" he managed to say as he fell to his knees and succumbed to the darkness.

**QUESTFORORIGINQUESTFORORIGINQUESTFORORIGINQUESTFOR ORIGINQ**

The first thing Will felt was a splash of cold water on his face. That definitely woke him up.

He sat up and coughed, sputtering water everywhere. "What- was- that for?" He asked between coughs.

"Oh, thank the gods, you're awake," he heard Annabeth say.

Will opened his eyes as soon as his coughing fit died down. He looked around to see that they had not moved an inch from where he tried out the bow just a few minutes ago. The only difference was that the weapons lined up a while ago were already safely packed into the sack.

"See, he didn't need the infirmary. Just a little water could wake him up," Pery said as he pulled water from what looked like out of nowhere.

"How long was I out?" Will asked weakly, his voice still recovering from the attack of the water.

"Almost an hour," Annabeth answered. "You looked pretty restless at first. We didn't know whether to send you to the infirmary or not. I knew making you try the bow was a bad idea."

"At least it triggered something. Now we can conclude Will does have something to do with a bow and arrow and I bet if given the chance, he will be able to use it like a pro."

"But what triggered the attack?" Annabeth asked, mostly herself.

"I don't know…It started when I heard that voice." Will narrowed his eyes in thought.

"What voice?" Percy asked.

"It sounded rough and mature. Like a man in his fifties or something," Will explained.

"I didn't hear any voices either," Annabeth muttered. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Never mind."

"We can talk about it later," Annabeth said in a pacifying tone. Will looked unsettled by being the only one to have heard the cynical voice. "But right now, we have to get ready for capture the flag."

"One hour has already passed and we still have no idea if you can fight." He turned to Annabeth. "Any ideas where to place Will?"

She placed her chin on her hands. "I'm thinking of a sort of American football strategy we can try out. Let's go." She gestured for the two boys to sit up and join her as they walked to the main hall.

"What does she mean by an A Merry Cun Football strategy?" Will asked Percy as they walked. His imagination was going wild. He imagined a random person kicking a ball to a bunch of people and the latter trying to dodge it.

"Even as her boyfriend, sometimes I only have a small idea of what Wise Girl's planning. But when she's left with one boy who has no idea how to play capture the flag, or even how to fight, and she mentions something about an American Football strategy…I think I have a clear idea on what she has in mind.

"Do you run fast?" Percy asked.

"I think I could if I tried…"

"Then you'll do fine." Percy patted Will on the back and jogged to the main house that was coming into view.

**UESTFORORIGINQUESTFORORIGINQUESTFORORIGINQUESTFORO RIGINQU**

_What Percy said about me not understanding anything…He's actually right, _Will thought as he listened and at the same time TRIED to understand what Annabeth was saying.

All the words made sense but how she used them gave Will a headache, so in the end, he decided to just space out in the back of the huddle and wait for the group to disband to their different spots.

"What do I do?" Will asked Annabeth as soon as she stepped out of the group.

She put her arm around Will. "I'm leaving you with the most important job right now…You think you can handle it?"

"Depends what it is though…" Will started, suddenly tentative.

"In American football, this position is called quarterback…All you have to do is to hide and wait for my signal. When I do, run to the other side as fast as your scrawny legs can carry you, grab the flag and get back to our side. It's as simple as that."

"What signal?"

"A bird's call."

"I hear birds everywhere."

"Don't worry, you'll recognize this one."

"Wait, won't I end up dead for this?"

Annabeth sighed. "Did you ask this many questions back before you arrived here? Just trust us. We'll protect you."

A few minutes later, Will found himself huddled among a group of trees watching the border of the two teams, a shallow brook.

He listened to the many bird calls in the sky people tend to pay little attention to. There were the high-toned tweets, the mid-toned caws and the occasional low burbles. Annabeth said he would just know when the signal is called.

_When will that be? _he thought. The pressure and the suspense weighed on his chest like a suit of armour.

He watched as Mr. D appeared in between the two borders. "You know the rules. I don't think I would have to reiterate them for any new campers since it is also the cabin's responsibility to refresh their cabinmates about such things. I just came here to announce that there has been one change. Do not get your hopes up. Killing will still be punishable by one week without dessert."

To Will's horror, some campers actually groaned in disappointment.

"But, maiming will be allowed until the point of death, as long as you give them a chance, at least, to be rushed into the infirmary and die there."

_Does that make any difference? _Will thought as he fidgeted in his position.

"Let the games begin!" Mr. D shouted before disappearing in a bout purple smoke and leaving a soda can on the border, which was eventually kicked by an Ares camper as the game commenced.

Will watched as the campers from both teams bellowed the battle cries of their respective sides, giving thanks to their god parents. Will still felt a certain chill run through him as he thought of the fact that no god would probably be helping him in this fight.

The campers from his side were the ones in blue while the campers from the other team were in red.

He watched the blue soldiers isolate one to two of the red ones into corners and if they were lucky, disarm them. The others just continued parrying blows with swords and shields as if they were just there to distract them. That was when Will understood what he had to do. He didn't wait for the bird call to know it was coming. As soon as a clear path to the flag was made with all the fighting, Will focused all his energy into running to the flag. He almost didn't notice the loud and low hoot of the owl.

He hurtled the brook, sprinted across the open ground and snatched up the flag. To his surprise, there were no traps.

_Were they just confident?_ Will didn't know, but he knew he could never too careful. He made sure to be aware of what was happening around him as he dashed back to the other side.

He was only a few meters away from the border when he saw the first two campers that looked to be Apollo campers. It was Will and Austin.

"Wait...You don't really plan on killing me with that, do you?" Will muttered as he stared at the knife.

"Seems like we don't have a choice," Will Solace replied, impassive beneath his helmet. His voice was cold, a far cry from the warm tone he had used that morning and when he helped Will recover a little more than a week ago.

_What's happening? _Will thought. _I'm not armed. Am I going to die then and there?_

Will closed his eyes, ready to feel the hot pain of blade running through him.

What he heard next was the clang of metal on metal. He opened his eyes to see Percy in close combat with them, his sword throwing the knife off to the side.

Will watched in awe as Percy knocked Austin off balance with his sword. The younger camper slammed into the tree and slid to the ground,unconscious.

"Sorry!" Percy shouted as he continued to fight Will Solace. In a last minute desperate attempt, Will Solace reached for the bow on his back, but before he could even ready an attack with it, Percy threw it to the right with his sword.

Will had no chance to see what Percy was going to do to Will Solace – a large figure loomed before him and before he could defend himself, the figure slammed a spear on his shoulder and he was sent staggering, falling to the ground.

He sat up to see that the figure was getting closer. He tried to turn away, but his foot came down in a hole and his ankle twisted. Gasping, he collapsed to the ground in pain and looked up to face his attacker. It was big girl with dirty blonde hair. Clarisse. She was holding a spear in her right hand and looked ready to kill him.

"You really plan on killing me?" he managed to say through the pain.

"Don't think of it as killing. Think of it as severe maiming, " she said in mock reassurance as she brought up the spear, point down for a stabbing blow.

Will threw himself to the right, dodging the first jab. The girl hissed in frustration.

_ I have to find a weapon. _He looked around to see that the bow and quiver which Percy disarmed from Will Solace was just a few feet away. He painstakingly threw himself nearer to the bow and quiver until he was close enough to reach out and grab it. When he looked up to face Clarisse though, Percy was already there.

"Just like six years ago, isn't it? Clarisse, I thought you changed for the better," Percy said, his sword ready.

"Don't get in between us, Percy Jackson, this is not your fight."

"I'm supposed to be protecting him, Clarisse."

"We were only planning on having one casualty, but an extra one won't hurt."

"I think it would," Will said meekly.

Percy glowered. "Don't you remember? I swam in the River Styx. I won't be that easy to kill!"

The two traded blocks and parries as Will watched in fear and amazement, the flag almost forgotten. That is, until Will remembered that he was still clutching it in his left hand. He willed himself to stand up even with his twisted ankle, ready to limp the few feet to the border.

He was interrupted by high pitched scream that sounded a lot like Annabeth. He never even realized that that girl could make that kind of scream until he heard it, a scream of pain, fear, apprehension. She sounded like she was crying as she shouted. "PERCY! LOOK OUT!"

The next few things Will saw were in slow motion. An arrow from an unseen Apollo camper was flying towards Percy, aiming for the small of his back. Before Will knew it, instinct took over. He dove for the discarded bow nearby, fitted the arrow to the string, and less than a second later, it was flying towards the other arrow.

Will's arrow hit the other one right before it landed on Percy's back, splitting the shaft. Both arrows vanished into the undergrowth.

Will knelt in relief, but that relief was short-lived as his headache returned, magnified by the clanging of swords that raged on.

"Stop it!" Will screamed as the clanging grew louder and louder. "Just stop it! I TOLD YOU TO STOP IT!" If he were battling other circumstances, Will wouldn't have screamed as that, but he was desperate for the unbearable pain to stop or even lessen a bit. He sank to the ground, praying, _begging,_ for the pain to stop. And in the end, it did.

Then the rough, but at the same time comforting, voice returned.

_You're always in a hurry, youngster, that may teach you to wait a little next time._

Will could have sworn with his life that he knew that voice from somewhere.

**LAST NOTE**

**I wanted to thank Guest, purple jade and Awesomeness for reviewing even without an account! Guest I loved your idea and I can promise it influenced mine! Thanks for taking the time out to type your ideas! Thanks again for all the reviews! Hope you enjoyed and decide to review again!**

**Almost to a hundred!**


	7. Eye of a Tiger

**Ok... This took a while..Well let's just say I suffered through a storm and many many sicknesses and fevers (one of them was writers block) while making this. But it's all over! ENJOY! hope you'll leave a review after!**

Ever since that night Will had washed up on the shores of Camp Half-Blood, Percy had been having the same dreams over and over, the same voice echoing the same thing again and again and again.

Heck, Percy had probably memorized them by heart already. If he were given a fill-in-the-blanks quiz or was told to write an essay about it, he probably would have aced it, even with his dyslexia.

"What is with all this?" Percy muttered as soon as he woke up from that same dream. He opened his eyes to the familiar infirmary. The room was almost pitch black, the only source of light being the dim glow of the eastern night sky, signaling to the world that the sun was rising soon.

He made an attempt to stand but was rewarded by the uncomfortable feeling of needles pricking his feet. _His legs were asleep_.

He leaned back on the wall and massaged his feet, waiting for the tingly feeling to subside. It was a stupid idea to fall asleep against a wall when there was a perfectly good sofa nearby or when he had a cabin to go back to, but he just couldn't leave Will like that, especially since the boy had saved his life.

He looked to the bed to see Will once again unconscious and Annabeth leaning back on a chair beside the bed.

_She must be exhausted__, _Percy thought to himself as he recalled the events that had followed after Will collapsed.

As soon as it was clear that Will wasn't getting up anytime soon, Chiron had marched onto the middle of the field, calling off the game and, as if by miracle, everyone there lost their will to fight. Clarisse dropped her spear and stared blindly at Percy, looking utterly confused.

Percy had to note that it wasn't just Clarisse. Everyone on the red team looked as disoriented as her, all the Apollo kids, all the Ares kids, everyone.

Annabeth and Chiron, for the second time, rushed Will to the infirmary, Percy following behind the two.

The two demigods spent the first part of the night watching anxiously as Will Solace concocted another substance and fed it to the sleeping boy and the latter part listening to Will ramble apologies and explanations about his sudden face heel turn during the capture the flag game. It was mostly a messy and inaudible explanation, but what Percy and Annabeth wouldn't forget is what he mentioned being in control of his body but not of his mind.

They'd have to talk to Chiron about that soon.

At around ten in the evening, Will Solace retired to his cabin, leaving Annabeth and Percy to continue the vigil by Will's bedside. By that time, the two demigods were too exhausted to even think.

Percy was already dreaming of that same message before he could even tell that he was falling asleep, and when he finally forced himself awake, it was the sweet hours of morning.

"Gods sometimes bestow gifts on humans they believe are worthy," Percy muttered the message almost to himself. "He still wants revenge but there's one way to fix things, to change things. I left him with most of my power to save Olympus. Please help him, he cannot do it alone." Percy heard it more times than he could count. Rachel said the same thing not too long ago. The annoying part was the fact that it didn't make any sense. It was like he was hearing the same replay again and again and again with some words and phrases lost in between, like a voice message that would lose signal in every other sentence.

"Isn't that Rachel's oracle prediction?"

Percy looked up to see that Annabeth had already woken up and was staring intently at him, her eyes ringed with black circles from exhaustion. He nodded in reply. "Yep, I dreamt about it just now."

Annabeth's eyes widened in curiosity. "Really? What was it like?" she asked.

Percy shrugged in reply. "Like a bunch of tacky Iphone recordings edited together by a garage band amateur."

"I mean the dream, Percy. What did it look like? Who was talking?"

"It was an Iris message mostly."

"From whom?" Annabeth pressed.

"A really blurry figure I couldn't make out. Annabeth, if I were able to see something worth mentioning, you think I would've mentioned it by now?" Percy snapped suddenly, and even he himself did not fully understand how his pent up frustrations came out like that.

"That was just one innocent question. Don't need to get all snappy about it." Annabeth then looked away, obviously offended by Percy's sudden outburst.

Percy closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, aiming to get at least a few more minutes of shut eye, but even with his eyes closed, he could tell that his girlfriend was still holding his words against him.

"Sorry for that." Percy muttered after a moment of silence. He opened his eyes again and looked back at Annabeth.

The young blonde just shook her head. "We're both exhausted. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pressed you like that."

"I shouldn't have taken out all my feelings on you, either."

"You should learn how to punch a pillow when you're frustrated," Annabeth commented in an attempt at a lighter tone.

"You think I haven't tried that yet? I get kicked out of school on an almost daily basis. I'm pretty sure I tried that at least once."

Annabeth gave her boyfriend a warm smile and moved from her place by Will's bedside to Percy's. She slumped against the wall, her eyes fixed on his. "Maybe you just need this." She pressed her lips against Percy's.

Annabeth was only planning on a quick peck but before she could let go, she felt one arm wrap around her waist, pulling her against him. It was only then that she realized that it had been weeks since they last did something like that. The past few weeks were filled with conversations about Will, arguments, humorous but sometimes offensive jibes and the occasional hand holding, but they were lacking most of the things that made them a couple and she missed them.

"Sorry, I needed that," Percy said as they finally pulled away from each other.

Annabeth nodded in understanding. "That's what girlfriend's are for." She wrinkled her nose in mock annoyance. "We seriously need a break."

"What about this? When everything's over, let's go to some tropical beach like Boracay or Bali." Percy suggested.

"We're high school students, Percy. Where do you think we'll get the money for that?"

"I was thinking my dad could…You know, pull some strings," Percy grinned animatedly.

"Percy!" Annabeth brought out her hand ready to punch her boyfriend on the arm in mock anger.

"Fine! Fine! Fine!" Percy said as he pulled away from her, his arms raised in defense. "Let's cross that bridge when we get there."

_Click. Clack. Click._ The two demigods froze on their spots as soon as they heard the footsteps, faint at first but as the seconds ticked by, becoming louder and louder.

Annabeth mentally scolded herself for being terrified. That could just as easily be Will Solace or Chiron checking up on Will. Actually, it couldn't be Chiron. She would've either heard hooves or the sound of the wheels if it was. There was also something about the footsteps. A monster was gnawing at her gut in time with the footsteps. telling her to "be careful."

_Now this is what you call gut feeling__, __s_he thought to herself. She turned to Percy, who looked just as nervous as she felt.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," he whispered as he brought Riptide out from his pocket, ready to uncap it.

Annabeth searched her shorts for her own knife and cursed softly when she remembered that she had asked Will Solace to drop it off in her cabin on the way back to his. She grumbled to herself as she made one last attempt of emptying her pockets of anything that could be used as didn't have so much as a paperclip.

"Nothing here…" she muttered. "I'm so stupid! Should have known I'd be needing it!"

"Shhh!"

Annabeth looked to her right to see that Percy had his finger to his mouth in a gesture to keep quiet. That was when Annabeth heard the door open and saw the shadow of a man make its way to Will's bed.

The shadow looked human, the footsteps sounded human.

_That doesn't__ mean it __is__ human__, _Annabeth thought. She had lived around too many shape shifting creatures and gods to know that it could be just another monster in disguise. She had to get a better view of it to be sure, but unfortunately her back was against the wall, hidden on the other side of the bed, and she knew she'd have to crane her neck to actually see who the man was.

_Would he notice __me__? Would the small movement be worth it? __s_he thought to herself. Before she could think twice, she bent forward and craned her neck to see the person in front of Will. She stifled a scream when he looked back at her. He had noticed them. What's worse was that "he" was Mr. D, Hawaiian shirts, soda cans and all, and to the horror of the two demigods, he had the glinting eyes of someone intent on killing.

"I'm impressed. An all-night vigil and all for this boy, you two have developed quite a bond with him. What had he done to deserve such loyalty?"

"What are you doing here?" Percy pressed, his voice both stern and indignant.

"I'm a god, Percy. You cannot just address me like that. I could turn you into a soda can or worse if it suited my purpose. Answer my question first, What did he do to deserve your loyalty and friendship?"

_He saved Percy's life__, _Annabeth was about to say, but was interrupted by Percy himself as he uncapped his sword and said what the blonde was just about to say.

"He saved my life."

"When?" Mr. D asked. His tone did not lighten at all with that question, instead making the two demigods feel as if they were being mocked. "The capture the flag game? I bet I could cancel out that last sense of gratefulness if I told you that he caused most of the violence in that last fight."

"You're lying…" Annabeth muttered, mostly to appease herself and to brush away her own worries.

"So quick to jump into conclusions, not even bothering to ask 'how?'"

All three fell silent for a while. Mr. D looking expectantly at the two, as if waiting for a reply. The two demigods were silent, but at the same time, awestruck with what they were hearing.

Percy then took a breath, breaking the silence. "How?" he asked as he gripped his sword a bit harder for reassurance. He knew it wouldn't do much against a god, but just the familiar feeling of the hilt was enough to give him a sense of security.

"Yesterday's game of capture the flag was rigged. The lunch drinks of the Ares and Apollo campers were spiked with potions that caused them to go berserk, do I have to go on?"

"You tried to kill him!" Annabeth accused.

Percy did not know whether to agree with her or not since that one accusation was just a little too out of the blue for him. Instead he decided to just try to sneak her a where-did-that-come-from glance every few seconds, hoping she'd notice at least one of them.

"There you go again with your blaming and accusing." Mr. D threw up his hands, eyes rolling to the ceiling. "Yeah, just blame the god since he must have the almighty power to do all these bad things. Why don't you at least listen or think first?"

Percy knew that was part was true but chose to keep quiet. He did not want to accidentally give a thoughtless comment that could get him incinerated, have Annabeth mad at him or worse, both.

"Who else could rig their drinks? Aren't you the one that supplies the fill-it-with-anything-you-want goblets we use here at camp? No else touches those and you know that!"

Mr. D sighed. "You've lived in this camp too long to fool, girl. So I'll just tell it to both of you straight. This boy needs to go." He drew a circle a few times in the air and out of nowhere, vines started to appear and wrap themselves around the senseless, defenseless boy.

The two demigods watched, wanting to argue and fight but at the same time frozen in horror. The vines started to cover Will's prone body and tighten and tighten, making it a bit harder for the young boy to breath with every second that passed.

Percy had already accepted the fact that he would never win against Mr. D. Even if he did combine forces with Annabeth, two half gods could never match the power of a whole god regardless of what it said in math books. He alsocouldn't bear to see his friend die like that and thus, his unwavering loyalty for his friends caused him to slash down with Riptide and slice right through the vines that were squeezing the life out of Will, consequently pissing off Dionysus.

"It's just not right," was all Percy managed to say as soon as the shock of defying a god started to settle in him.

"Who are you to tell a god what's right or wrong?"

"I'm with Percy in this," Annabeth added as she clutched his hand, automatically tightening the grip when she realized their hands were both shaking.

"You know that if you defy me, I'll have no choice but to kill you, right?" Dionysus reminded them as lightly as how a mother would remind her child to not talk to strangers.

The two chose not to say anything else, and instead kept defiant looks on their faces and their hands protectively on Will's bed. They both made a sustained effort not to look frightened when the vines started to crawl up their legs and coil around their bodies.

The vines were getting tighter and just an inhale was becoming a trying task for Percy. After what felt like hours of holding on,he dropped Riptide in defeat.

Black spots were lining his vision and his eyes were forcing themselves closed due to lack of oxygen.

_I'm gonna die. _To his surprise, he didn't feel any resistance or fear as he mouthed those words and repeated it to himself again and again. He looked back at Will's bed. The vines had disappeared and Will looked like he was sleeping peacefully. Then he looked at Annabeth, also wrapped in vines. Her eyes were closed and Percy couldn't tell if she was at peace already or if her body had given up long before his.

He didn't have the energy to guess or think. His last thought was a prayer.

He prayed their deaths were enough to stall for time, time enough for someone to get into the room, see Mr. D, call Chiron…save Will…ensure that he recovers his memories…his life … Because if he didn't even make it through this hour...

_Then__ both of their deaths would __be__ in vain._

**_You guys are amazing! I love the many reviews you leave in this story and I hope you guys choose to continue leaving them. With every review I get, this story becomes more alive in my head. I can see where Halt, Gilan and all our favorite RA characters will be and I won't forget to add Thalia and of course Nico._**

**_Thank you once again and I'm sorry this chapter was just mostly fluff. I know what I'll be doing next chapter hehe... R n R!_**

**_EXTRA NOTE: You think I should redo the first few chapters? Oh and if you can, please tell me what I have to improve on!_**


End file.
